


Steve-ing

by Wxlves



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Short little blurb, kind of crack, sam and bucky’s brotp is my favorite thing, textpost inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxlves/pseuds/Wxlves
Summary: “Where’s Rogers? I know you wouldn’t come without him, you two are attached at the…everything.”Bucky rolled his eyes so far back into his head Sam could swear his eyes were all whites for a moment. “He’s-” the soldier was cut off by an easily audible voice coming from the bar.“THE LADY SAID SHE DOESN’T WANT A DRINK!”Bucky heaved a sigh. “He’s Steve-ing.”





	Steve-ing

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a text post that was something like:
> 
> Sam, arriving at their team dinner: Where’s Steve?
> 
> Steve, in the distance, over by the bar: THE LADY SAID SHE DOESN’T WANT A DRINK
> 
> Bucky: he’s...Steve-ing

The team had decided to forego their usual shawarma in favor of O’Leary’s pub. It was tucked into a side alley, not very well known but still serving excellent food, far better than many pubs. Sam considered it New York’s best kept secret as far as restaurants went. 

He arrived slightly early and was surprised to find Bucky already seated, one man at a table for nine. “Where’s Rogers? I know you wouldn’t come without him, you two are attached at the…” Sam trailed off with a suggestive glance at Bucky’s crotch, “...Everything.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes so far back into his head Sam could swear his eyes were all whites for a moment. “He’s-” the soldier was cut off by an easily audible voice coming from the bar.

“THE LADY SAID SHE DOESN’T WANT A DRINK!”

Bucky heaved a sigh. “He’s Steve-ing.”

“Someone should make sure he doesn’t get into a bar fight,” Sam suggested, which he thought was a reasonable fear. 

“At least now he’ll win. Try dealing with this when he was five-foot-four and ninety pounds of asthma and bruises.”

Sam shot Bucky A Look and Bucky sighed. The two men faced each other. 

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot,” they chanted in tandem, Bucky cursing when Sam cut his flat hand with two chopping fingers. 

“Scissors beat paper, go get ‘em Barnes.”

“Best of three?”

“Go get our idiot. And gosh darn it, watch your language.”

Sam watched Bucky stalk away with some amusement, the older man muttering “ _ my  _ idiot,” the whole way over. 

The raised voices hadn’t ceased and as Bucky approached Steve and the man he argued with, the stranger turned quickly towards Barnes like he planned to fight him too. Bucky placed his large frame between Asshole Guy and Steve, slowly corralling the guy towards the door. 

Once he was outside, with the door shut in his face, Bucky returned to Steve, whose face was bright red. Bucky, Steve, and No Drinks Girl had a brief exchange before the two super soldiers made their  at back to Sam, the girl staying at the bar. 

Sam quirked an eyebrow at the deep flush lingering on Steve’s cheeks, but Bucky explained for him. “The girl said she doesn’t want to date but has a friend if Steve’s interested.” 

“Ah.” That explained the blush. 

“And then I informed her that Steve is currently  taken by yours truly.”

Now  _ that  _ explained the blush. 

“You didn’t phrase it  _ quite  _ that way,” Steve argued. Sam decided he didn’t want to know how Barnes had phrased it, so he left it at that. 


End file.
